


Bed head

by sugas_angel



Series: Haikyuu oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bed Hair, Soft Kozume Kenma, gaming kenma, i'm a sucker for these two cuties, petting, sleeping kuroo, this is really short because i'm bored in maths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugas_angel/pseuds/sugas_angel
Summary: When Kenma finally stops to put his game down at 3 in the morning he can't help but look down and notice Kuroo's hair looks messier than normal.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Bed head

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this sucksand feels kinda rushed, I just really felt like writing a short fluffy fic of these two because that is way more entertaing than maths! Also if the tiny section where Kenma is gaing at the start is trash and not accurate at all I'm really sorry I'm not a gamer I have no idea how those work.

Kenma glanced down into the corner of his PC to check the time before quickly looking back up and killing a few of the approaching offenders. After another couple of minutes he logged of and turned of all the surrounding screens, taking of the cat eared headphones Kuroo had got him for a graduation gift. 

Kenma walked through the darkened dorm room, it was his second year at college, he and Kuroo had always shared a dorm room with each other, it had been their plan ever since they had started dating when Kenma was in his third year of high school. Kenma looked at the darkened living space looking over the numerous pillows and blankets strewn over the floor, and popcorn kernels shoved inbetween the couch cushions. The aftermaths of Kuroo and Bokuto's movie night, although it was over and Bokuto had left hours ago Kenma could still smell the faint hint of buttered popcorn and Bokuto's weird smell (a mix of sweat, aftershave and peppermint). 

Kenma picked his way through the war scene and wondered how much of the movie they had actually watched, chucking cushions onto the couch as he went, to avoid someone tripping over them in the morning. As he finally got to the other side of the room, he hesitantly opened their bedroom door, to observe a mass of blankets with two long legs coming out on the end. He flipped the duvet over Kuroo's protruding feet, to keep them warm and to stop the tempting urge to tickle them as he crept into the small adjoining bathroom to clean his teeth and put his pyjamas on. 

As Kenma crawled into bed he tangled his legs with Kuroo's and propped himself up on one arm staring down at the tall middle blocker, he noticed Kuroo's hair was way more mussed than it used to be and Kenma couldn't help but reach out hesitantly and stroke the black strands away from Kuroo's face, remembering the time when they were 6.

Kenma had fallen over while trying to get a volleyball Kuroo had hit, and he had crashed down into the mud, he hadn't cried Kuroo had done that for him. He could still remember their mother's faces when they got home with Kuroo's tear-streaked face and Kenma covered in dirt and dust, when Kenma had been clutching at his knee Kuroo had just sat with him. One arm curled protectively around the small timid child, the other hesitantly reaching out to brush a leave out of Kenma's hair. Kenma hadn't known what to do but Kuroo had, Kuroo always knew what to do and he kept stroking stray strands of Kenma's hair out of his face and behind his ears. 

It had become a form of love language for the two, when one was hurt of or in need of comfort or when they were just watching a movie or somthing, the other would reach out and stoke their hair. It was a sign of comfort, a reassurance they would always be there. 

As Kenma came back to the present, he looked down at Kuroo's face lovingly, continuing his ministrations, he softly moved closer until he was lying down, face to face, carefully brushing back, tangled knots, he had started to pet Kuroo, his tiny hand just lightly tapping the chemistry nerds big head, he smiled twirling already knotted strands between his fingers 'having fun kitten?' a deep sleep slurred voice mumbled out quietly. Kenma blushed and pulled his hand back into his chest, he saw a slight smile grace Kuroo's face as he reached out and brought Kenma's hand to the top of his head the big calloused hand rough from years of volleyball wrapped around his tiny wrist, while his other wrapped around Kenma pulling him flush against his body 'I was think of getting a haircut soon' Kenma shook his head before reminding himself Kuroo still had his eyes shut and was still half asleep 'don't, I like it like this' Kenma muttered. He felt Kuroo tuck his head into Kenma's neck and felt him smile against his collar bone 'alright kitten, anything for you'. 

Kenma smiled and kept threading his fingers through Kuroo's absurd bedhead making it worse by the second and eventually his arm got too heavy and he stopped but didn't move his hand still tucked in Kuroo's hair as his eyes shut as well, and the last thing he remembered was pressing a firm kiss to Kuroo's forehead before feeling a slight brush of Kuroo's own on his neck 'night night kitten, sleep tight'.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just cannot get Kuroo's morning voice out my head, like wtf I want to wake up to that, theres no way he wouldn't sound sexy first thing in the morning vocal cords rough from lack of use. Okay imma stop before I get too carried away ;). Thanks for reading kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
